


Summertime Sickness

by Popee



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popee/pseuds/Popee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souske's summers usually included going to his aunts -- It was a nice place, and he had plenty to do there. He is quite excited to spend time with her again, until he finds out he cant go this year. Bummed out, the beginning of his summer includes loafing around and having nothing to do. That is, until he sees someone familiar on the street one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold day.

That is what Sousuke thought the moment he stepped outside. Of course it was cold, that was how it was when seasons changed. Though, somehow Summer was so long to him this year, it was as if he had never expected it to become different in weather. So many memories happened this summer. The change didn't seem right this year.

Maybe it was the way summer faded into fall, making time seem shallow. Possibly the way the animals seemed to narrow in sight, or how he couldn't hear the cicadas outside in the hot mornings. But, somehow, he thought more of a simple difference, he thought something was going to happen today.

He didn't think much of this feeling. He just brushed off the thought. He knew little of how something would happen, and how it was something that would change the way he saw the frost-covered lawns in the early morning. Something that changed the way he thought of the ocean. Something that would change his perspective on stuffed animals, home cooked food, and the feeling he felt when he felt a simple touch from someone special.

It would change his thoughts on someone whom he never thought he would get so attached to, and how you don't know how much you need something until its let go. He was to find out very soon, though. 

All he had to do was turn the corner.

 

".......M-makoto?" 

 

4 months earlier

 

"What?" Sousuke spoke, disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Sousuke-- I'm moving. There is a great job offer for me, and I'm sure you can find something to do this summer!" His aunt spoke on the other side of the phone. She sounded distracted, a bit busy.

"I-its fine, but--" Sousuke stammered, his Aunt soon interrupting

"Your tall and handsome, maybe you could get yourself a girlfriend? The girls always talked about you here" She said with a small chuckle. "I'm sure its the same over there!"

"A-auntie-"

"Listen, I have to go, sweetie. Maybe I can visit you and your family during thanksgiving!" she said, some rustling heard in the background. "See ya!" 

The other line went quiet, she hung up.

Sousuke groaned loudly, throwing the home phone on the pillow of his bed, falling onto the heap of blankets next to it. What was he going to do, now? Rin was on vacation, and he surely didn't know Ai too well to hang out with him all Summer. He didn't even know his number or address to mind.

He literally had no summer life outside of his Aunt's place. All his friends there would be a bit worried, even if he wasn't too close with them. He just let out one loud groan as he headed to the shower. Maybe he should just take a walk. 

\--

A week into summer, his life had been completely boring. He has never felt so useless in his life, he literally got nothing accomplished. He went to the gym a bit, took walks, but he would mostly go online and watch stupid video's, but in the end he had the life of a teenage blogger. (author: lol @ me) A family member may walk in and either catch him napping, on his computer, trying to learn how to draw, or gone on a walk.

He decided to spend some money, since he had some sitting around. Walking to the gas station wasn't that long of a walk, and it wasn't too crowded today. He walked in, the air conditioning hitting his skin and making him get goosebumps. It felt like a freezer in here. 

He walked to the snack isle, looking at all the junk food he could consume. He never wanted a candy bar so badly in his life. He chose what he wanted, then walked over to the cashier. There was a small line, so he had to wait a bit. He looked around, looking out the window at the ocean. It was a crystal blue. Seagulls faded over the horizon, the sun beamed a bright yellow. The light felt warm against his face. 

He thought he was going to stare at the ocean forever, that is until he thought he heard someone call his name. 

"A-ah! Sousuke, is that you?" The voice asked, he looked forwards.

Makoto Tachibana, Haru's friend, he was holding a lot of snacks and drinks, it was an armful for him. He had a smile on his face like usual, his cheeks pink and his eyes gentle. 

"Oh, hello, Makoto." Sousuke spoke, a bit surprised to see someone he knew. 

"I didn't expect to see you here! I thought you where going to your Aunts? Rin told me something like that in conversation" 

"Oh, well.....stuff changed, I guess" Sousuke was a bit surprised Makoto would notice something like that.

The cashier was free for Makoto and he moved up, checking out his stuff. "Ah, that's too bad...what are you doing this summer, then?" he asked.

"Nothing really, actually" he spoke, scratching the back of his head. "whats with all the sweets?" 

"I lost a bet with my siblings, they are such scoundrels!" He said, chuckling as he payed for the things. "Anyways, we should hang out sometime!" 

Sousuke was a bit surprised "just us?"

"well, yeah! I never got to know you too well" 

"Well, um, sure. I'd like to hang out" Sousuke responded, checking out his candy bar next. 

They both walked out together, not really noticing the cashier entranced by their sudden bromance blooming. Sousuke asked Makoto for his number and address, turned out they lived pretty close. It was a bit of a surprise for Sousuke, he never thought Makoto wanted to become closer friends. He was so nice, was he doing this out of pity? He hoped not, and even so, he would still hang out with Makoto. He had nothing else to do.

 

"I'll see you in a couple of days, then!" Makoto spoke, smiling and going his separate way. Sousuke watched him a bit before walking off on his own. He felt kind of excited for when they where going to hang out. He didn't know why, though.

 

maybe he really was this bored of summer.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sousuke knocked on the door, he was expecting either a classy looking parent, or Makoto. Instead, when he heard the creak of the door opening he didn't see anything at all. In fact, he had only realized seconds later he had to look down to see a little girl standing before him. Her mouth was open wide, looking at him as if he was some sort of stranger. Sousuke cleared his throat, glancing at his phone to confirm this was the right house.

Sousuke wasn't good with kids, so this was a bit hard for him. He looked around the house, looking back down at the girl.

 

"Um....Is...Makoto home?" 

 

The girl nodded vacantly, turning around and cupping her hands over her mouth. "BIG BROTHER! SOMEONE IS HERE FOR YOU!!" She shouted, her voice Echoing throughout the house. He could hear a smaller voice in the background, possibly another sibling, talking about how she should shut up. 

 

He heard Makotos voice, telling the other sibling to be nice. Sousuke waited until he saw appear in the hall, him looking a bit surprised, but then he did his usual smile. 

 

"Ah, hello Sousuke!" He spoke, walking over by his little sisters side. "You came earlier than I expected, but not problem! Come in!" He said, stepping aside, his sister holding onto the cloth of his shirt. "Hey, don't grab..." he muttered to her.

 

Sousuke walked in, taking off his shoes before walking up to Makoto, his sister looking a bit uncomfortable. Sousuke didn't know what to do, putting his hands in his pockets. Makoto obviously saw this and put his hand on his sister's head. 

 

"Ran, this is Sousuke. He's my friend, would you like to say hello?" He said, smiling a lot like a parent, or a teacher.

 

Ran sort of smiled a bit and waved, quickly scurrying out of the hall. Makoto chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

 

"Sorry, she usually doesn't act like this" He spoke, looking a bit embarrassed. 

 

"I-its fine" Souske responded, not really caring about how his little sister acted, it must of been strange to see someone taller than her own-already incredibly tall-brother at the door. "So, whats the plan?" Sousuke questioned. Makoto said he had a plan for their day today.

 

"Well, I was planning on going to the beach today with my siblings, you are okay with that?" 

 

Sousuke nodded. He was more than okay with swimming, he was planning on going to the beach, but going alone was pathetic....and kind of lonely. Now he actually had people to go with.

 

"Good!" Makoto said with a larger smile. "We can't go just yet, so lets hang out in my room" He spoke, urging Sousuke to come upstairs. Sousuke, of course, followed, looking around his home.

 

As they went up the stairs, he saw pictures of his family on the walls. One was of what looked like Makotos mom and dad. Another was his two younger siblings as babies, and one was an older looking picture of Makoto when he was a toddler. He was wearing a onsie with dabbles of chocolate pudding, the little Makoto's face covered with the same gelatin treat. Souske smiled to himself before looking forward. 

 

Makoto's room was right ahead, walking inside he felt a nice breeze. He had a small fan on his desk, and the window was open. it was a light room with an energetic atmosphere. It was quite the opposite of Sousuke's dark and shady room, but Sousuke liked Makotos room a bit more. He saw a bit of clothes piled in the corner, but not much. He also saw Makoto had a pair of glasses on his nightstand, and a small cat stuffed animal was at the foot of the bed. For some reason 

 

Makoto sat on his bead heavily, sighing "Sorry its a bit messy in here" He said.

 

"Its alright" Sousuke spoke, leaning against the wall. "I like your room....Its nice" 

 

"Thanks!" Makoto responded, sounding a bit surprised by Sousuke's comment.

 

Makoto and Sousuke simply made small talk, pretty much normal for not as close friends. Makoto talked about his family, his brother and sister Ren and Ran. He talked about how he really wanted a pet cat, but his dad was allergic, and how he really didnt have much to do this summer but hang out with his family.

 

"Well, Rei is on vacation, Nagisa is spending time with his family, and Haru and I....." Makoto said, looking to the side.

 

Souske leaned in a bit closer, somewhat eager to hear.

 

".....We aren't getting a long too well" Makoto said with a weak smile. "Im sure its nothing, though. Haru and I never have big fights, anyways. Just need time away..." 

 

Sousuke nodded "Ah, I see"  He responded. He knew there was something a bit off about Makoto and Haru's relationship right now, but he didn't want to dig too much into this topic.

 

There was thumping going up the stairs, most likely belonging to little feet. They both looked toward the door, and Makoto's room was soon invaded by tow little kids with swimming suits on, and floaties in their arms.

 

"Makoto! Lets go to the Beach! Mom and dad say now!" They chanted, Makoto looking surprised.

 

"already?" He asked, looking at the clock "ah! Sorry, I completely lost track of the time-" He spoke, standing up and picking both of their little bodies up. "You two wait downstairs, we will be down in a bit" He spoke. 

 

The two kids ran downstairs, and Makoto started to rummage through his closet. 

 

"Sorry, you probably dont want to go to your house and get a swimsuit....." he spoke, finding a few swimming suits. "I have a few recreational swimsuits......would one of these fit you?"He spoke, walking to his bed and laying out the swimsuits. 

 

"I'll try on the black one" Sousuke spoke, taking the swimsuit and putting it in front of himself. 

 

"That will work" Makoto responded "We should get changed"

 

* * *

 

 

"Hurry your butts up! Im gonna get in the water before all of you!" Ren shouted, him getting to the sandy beach before the rest of them. Ran followed in hopes to catch up. Makoto chuckled, continuing his leisurely pace alongside Sousuke.

 

Makoto and Souske had a handful of items in each of their arms. Souske held the beach umbrella, and the towels. Makoto had the cooler with snacks, and a bag of blow up toys, and other things needed for a nice beach outing. at the near end of the beach, a beach house was located, Makoto thought it was decorated made the atmosphere more lively, even if it wasn't easy to see at this distance.

 

"Ah, the ocean looks really pretty at this time of day" Makoto said in awe. It was about afternoon, so the sun was in the middle of the sky. The sky was blue, and there where just strings of puffy clouds in the distance as you could hear the sound of waves crashing softly.

 

Sousuke nodded, the soft breeze given from the ocean was relaxing. He watched Ren and Ran play with their sand toys they brought along. 

 

"Lets go set up out towels and umbrella" Makoto said, calling over his siblings to help.

 

Once they got everything set up, Makoto pulled out the sunscreen. "Ren! Ran! Before you play, we gotta put this on! sunburns are not fun"

 

"Wow, you're prepared like a boy scout" Sousuke stated, relaxing in the shade of the umbrella. 

 

"I have to be, having younger siblings is a big job" Makoto said as he put sunscreen on Ren and Rans back, shoulders, and face. They both complained about how they just wanted to play, or how the sunscreen was too sticky. Makoto didn't seem to mind the complaining. 

 

"Hey, hey! When we are done, we should play shark! Did you bring the goggles?" Ren spoke, smiling 

 

Makoto widened his eyes "A-ah, shoot.....thats the one thing I forgot" Makoto admitted nervously.

 

"Whaaat?" Both his siblings whined in unison. "How could you forget the goggles??" Ren spoke, upset at his older brother.

 

"Dont worry you guys, I'll just go rent some spare goggles at the beach house" He said, standing up and turning to Sousuke "You can watch them for a bit, right?" 

 

Sousuke nodded, looking at Ren and Ran "Y-yes, I can" He spoke, honestly feeling a bit nervous.

 

Makoto nodded, standing up. "I'll be back in a bit." He spoke, taking a bag with him "No trouble, you two!" Makoto turned around and started to run to the beach house, hopefully getting their faster so he would cause Souske less trouble. He felt bad for everything unfortunate that he thought he did, even if it was something small. 

 

 

 

"Whats your name, again?" Ran spoke, leaning in closer next to Sousuke. She immediately started talking to him when Makoto left, making him feel like he actually had to engage himself in conversation with a little girl. He wasn't too good at talking to kids, and was certainly terrible at talking to girls, so this was tough luck for him.

 

"Sousuke" He responded blankly, looking at the little girl. He wanted to keep it simple because he was afraid he would say something wrong. 

 

"Like from Ponyo?"  Ren asked, him building a sand castle at the moment. He watched a small crab crawl around as he did so, getting a bit distracted.

 

"Yeah! You fall in love with a goldfish!" She said with a grin "You look like him, but older and more muscle-y!" 

 

"I don't think so....." Sousuke said, He honestly never watched Ponyo, and didn't expect to soon. 

 

"You totally do" Ren said with a yawn. "Does your dad work on a big boat?"  Ren rubbed his eye with the back of his hand.

 

"N-no..." Sousuke said in defense, but his muttering was only covered by Ran's complaining.

 

"Hey!" She shouted "Are you tired? We just got here! You cant be tired!"

 

"I'm only a little bit! God, Ran, you over exaggerate everything!!" 

 

Sousuke looked at him. Now that he thought about it, he did look pretty pooped. He had small eye bags under his eyes, and he did seem a bit droopy. Not too long ago he was full of energy, but he must of lost it all from running around with his sister so much. Was it a lack of sleep?

 

"You shouldn't say up so late, sleep is important" Sousuke lectured to Ren, in that time Ran got up and walked over to watch the crab from before on its sandy quest.

 

"I couldn't help it!" Ren whined "Big brother was crying all night"

 

"Crying?" Souske said, his eyes widening a bit. "W-why was he...." He muttered, but his speaking was interrupted by Ran's cheering. 

 

"Big Brother has the goggles!!" She cheered, running up to Makoto. He held four goggles in his hands.

 

"Are we ready to swim now?" Makoto said with his usual smile. 

 


End file.
